El ciervo, el perro y la rata
by FicKer001
Summary: Sirius, Peter y James preparan lo que creen será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás podrían hacerle a su mejor amigo licántropo Remus. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling y su increíble imaginación. Sin embargo, la historia sí.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

El ciervo, el perro y la rata.

Era pasada medianoche, y se encontraba en la biblioteca, con cientos de libros de todos los colores y tamaños en la mesa frente a él. La mayoría eran de la sección restringida, los había sacado de allí usando la capa de James. De hecho, si no fuera por esa misma capa, ni siquiera podría haber entrado a la biblioteca. Miró algunos de los títulos de los libros que lo rodeaban, "Transformaciones avanzadas", "Animagos a través de la historia", "El arte de la transformación humana", ente otros.

A Sirius los párpados ya le pesaban. James había tomado la capa y, junto con Peter, habían ido a la cocina a pedirle a los elfos algo de comida, y lo habían dejado a él leyendo. ¡A él, que no visitaba la biblioteca desde que había puesto un pie en Hogwarts, a excepción de aquellas veces que había tratado de conquistar alguna chica! "Todo es por el regalo Sirius, ponte en su lugar". Sí, el entendía al pobre Remus y a su "pequeño problema peludo", como decía James, pero de lo único de lo que se convencía leyendo, era de lo imposible que lograr aquello era, más aun a su corta edad, con quince recién cumplidos.

Escuchó un sonido en dirección del pasillo, y vio a sus dos amigos con las manos atiborradas de comida: pasteles de calabaza, tortas, incluso algo de cerveza de manteca. "Extraño", pensó Sirius, "no sabía que en la cocina los elfos guardaran cerveza de manteca". James vio la cara de Sirius y sonrió con suficiencia. Peter hizo lo mismo, y ambos se sentaron en el asiento frente a él. Tomaron dos libros diferentes y, luego de unos minutos de silencio, James habló:

-¿No encontraste nada en nuestra ausencia?-

-Sí- respondió Sirius- mi convicción de que esta idea es una locura. Tan solo mira esto James, ¡Las transformaciones humanas son complicadísimas!-

-Pero no imposibles- respondió el siempre optimista Peter- debemos intentar, Remus es nuestro amigo y es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-

-Esa es la actitud Peter, podrías imitar un poco a nuestro amigo- acotó James con una sonrisa, aunque su tono denotaba molestia.

-Si es así… he encontrado algo que nos podría servir. En algún libro de este montón- buscó entre todos con sus manos hasta que dio con el que buscaba: "Transformaciones y sus complicaciones"- dice que: "Todo mago que desee manipular su forma en la de un animal, debe tener en cuenta que, a mayor tamaño el animal, mayor complejidad, por lo tanto, más difícil de lograr la transformación". En pocas palabras, si elegimos animales de tamaño pequeño se nos hará más sencillo-.

-Pero yo no quiero ser un animal pequeño, quiero ser un animal importante, como un oso o un ciervo- habló James.

-Sí, lo se. Yo siempre quise transformarme en un perro o un lobo, pero será difícil- argumentó Sirius.

-Entonces- Peter comenzó a razonar- un animal pequeño implica que la transformación sea más fácil de lograr-.

-Exacto, y ese es el primer paso de una transformación, elegir el animal-

-Yo seré una rata- exclamó Peter- no será muy elegante, pero siendo algo complicado prefiero que me salga bien-.

-Yo seré un ciervo, no cambiaré de opinión-

-Eres terco James- dijo Sirius algo irritado- yo todavía no se qué escoger-.

-Se un perro amigo, además no supondrá algo muy difícil, te pareces ya bastante- bromeó James y fue coreado por la risa de su otro amigo.

Sirius suspiró.-Está bien, lo haré, pero nos tomará algo de tiempo-

Desde ese día, practicaban todas las noches en la biblioteca, hasta casi el amanecer. Progresaban, y cada día se acercaban más y más a su meta. Aunque estaban algo retrasados, el cumpleaños de Remus se acercaba peligrosamente y no creían que estarían preparados para ese día, además este ya había comenzado a notar sus ausencias nocturnas, por lo que siempre que podía los interrogaba, pregutntando:

-¿Por qué desaparecen todas las noches?-

Y ellos siempre respondían lo mismo: -¿Por qué tú desapareces todas las noches de luna llena, y llegas con tu túnica desgarrada?- Y Remus callaba. Él aun no sabía que ellos ya sabían sobre su condición.

Finalmente, el día anterior al cumpleaños de Remus, lo lograron. James se transformó en un increíble ciervo color marrón, Sirius en un gran perro negro y de aspecto bastante feroz, y Peter en una rata del mismo color que James.

Ya cuando se encontraban en el cuarto que los cuatro compartían, cuando la noche se acercaba, se fueron a la cama, con la excusa de estar cansados. Excusa que al hombre-lobo le venía increíble, ya que esa noche había luna llena. En cuanto sintieron que Remus se levantaba, esperaron a que saliera y se escondieron bajo la capa de James, siguiéndolo. Llegaron hasta el Sauce Boxeador, y, volviéndose visibles, dijeron al unísono:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Remus!-

El aludido se sobresaltó, y los miró aterrorizados. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero James lo cortó antes de que pusiera producir sonido:

-Sabemos de tu condición. Eres un hombre-lobo. Pero te acompañaremos durante tu transformación, verás que no nos podrás lastimar. Los licántropos no pueden hacerles daño a los animales- y dicho esto los tres se transformaron. Remus abrió los ojos de par en par, y, luego de balbucear cosas ininteligibles, sonrió, y mostró el pasadizo secreto que Dumbledore le había enseñado en su primer año. Los cuatro entraron al túnel bajo el Sauce Boxeador, luego de "dormirlo", y se dirigieron a la Casa de los Gritos, según dijo Remus.

"Definitivamente, estos tres son los mejores amigos que podría tener en la vida". Pensaba Remus mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos, sabiendo que en aquellas terroríficas noches ya no estaría solo.


End file.
